High wattage lamps, that is, those lamps having power ratings above 10,000 watts, are relatively massive and usually have a bi-pin base. The pins usually comprise copper or brass rod or tubing up to ½ inches (12.7 mm) in diameter and can be several inches (50-75 mm) long. Such pins can generate considerable frictional force when inserted into a conventional socket.